1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of type I diabetes. The treatment method includes the step of administering to the patient a therapeutically effective dosage of choline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes mellitus (commonly referred to as just “diabetes”) is a condition in which a person has a high blood sugar (glucose) level as a result of the body either not producing enough insulin, or because body cells do not properly respond to the insulin that is produced. Insulin is a hormone produced in the pancreas that enables body cells to absorb glucose, which is then converted into usable energy. If the body cells do not absorb the glucose, the glucose accumulates in the blood (a condition known as “hyperglycemia”), leading to various potential medical complications.
There are many types of diabetes, with the most common being Type I diabetes, which results from the body's failure to produce insulin, and presently requires the patient to inject insulin; Type II diabetes, which results from insulin resistance, a condition in which cells fail to use insulin properly, sometimes combined with an absolute insulin deficiency; and Gestational diabetes, in which pregnant women, who have never had diabetes before, have a high blood glucose level during pregnancy. Gestational diabetes may precede development of type II diabetes.
Other forms of diabetes mellitus include congenital diabetes, which is due to genetic defects of insulin secretion, cystic fibrosis-related diabetes, steroid diabetes induced by high doses of glucocorticoids, and several forms of monogenic diabetes.
All forms of diabetes have been treatable since insulin became medically available in 1921, but a cure is difficult. Pancreas transplants have been tried with limited success in type I diabetes; gastric bypass surgery has been successful in many with morbid obesity and type II diabetes; and gestational diabetes usually resolves after delivery. Diabetes without proper treatments can cause many complications. Acute complications include hypoglycemia, diabetic ketoacidosis, or nonketotic hyperosmolar coma. Serious long-term complications include cardiovascular disease, chronic renal failure, and retinal damage. Adequate treatment of diabetes is thus important.
Diabetes mellitus type I (also referred to as “type I diabetes”, insulin deficient diabetes mellitus (IDDM), or juvenile diabetes) is a form of diabetes mellitus that results from autoimmune destruction of insulin-producing beta cells of the pancreas. The subsequent lack of insulin leads to increased blood and urine glucose. The classical symptoms of polyuria (i.e., frequent urination), polydipsia (i.e., increased thirst), polyphagia (i.e., increased hunger), and weight loss are common results of type I diabetes.
Type I diabetes is typically fatal unless treated with insulin. Injection is the most common method of administering insulin, although insulin pumps and insulin inhalers are available. Pancreas transplants have also been used to treat type I diabetes. However, this procedure is currently still at the experimental trial stage.
There is presently no preventive measure against developing type I diabetes. Most people who develop type I diabetes are otherwise healthy. Although the cause of type I diabetes is still not fully understood, it is believed to be of immunological origin. Type I diabetes can be distinguished from type II diabetes via a C-peptide assay, which measures endogenous insulin production.
Type 1 treatment must be continued indefinitely in all cases. Treatment need not significantly impair normal activities, if sufficient patient training, awareness, appropriate care, discipline in testing and dosing of insulin is taken. However, treatment is burdensome for many people. Complications may be associated with both low blood sugar and high blood sugar. Low blood sugar may lead to seizures or episodes of unconsciousness and requires emergency treatment. High blood sugar may lead to increased tiredness and can also result in long-term damage to other organs such as eyes and joints.
Thus, a method of treating type I diabetes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.